The new beinning of Troyella
by charlenerennie7
Summary: I had to delete my story of The new beinning. I had to read it a bit and thanks for the tip, but hopefully this story will better once I checked over it again. Please read it soon as possible. NOT A TWILIGHT STORY.


"Yes, your no longer exspelled from school." Mum said walking out into the kitchen. The next day Gabriella went into school to catch up on her work. She set in the back row with all the other kids. She had went to the toilets.

"Taylor, we can't snopping around the girls toilets, listening to everybody's convertion." Kelsi said, but Taylor would call it the word for snopping around in the Girl's toilet room.

"Well, Kelsi, I wouldn't call it snopping around the toilets." Taylor said with disbelief. She heard someone in one of the toilets and she tried every door, but Gabriella had disappeard into homeroom.

She had been there all day waiting for Troy coming out of the classroom, but eventurally he had come out of the class, then he walked her to the lounge and they both got their lunch and they ate it.

"Troy, do you think anyone had been in the girls toilets?" Taylor asked questioning him before walking away from the popular table to sit with Jason and Chad who both watched her walk over to the both of them and then it was time to go home.

"No, but who was it?" Troy asked looking over at Gabriella with a confessive look.

"Troy, you can't obviously be thinking it was me?" She questioned Troy's look with a sad smile.

"No, it can't be you." Troy said getting up out of his seat to talk with Gabriella in the hallway.

* * *

Troy's Povs

Gabriella had me thinking about her and I could say that I loved her forver. The next day I had gone to see if she was busy with aynything, because I have been wondering that all of this time. Next week was the basketball compition. I was thinking of asking her to watch basketball on the bench, so that I wouldn't upset her. She knows I was thinking about her.

"Troy, you can't be thinking about me?" She said before she ran away to the trees.

"Gabriella, wait up, not so fast." I said running up behind her.

"Okay, slow coach." Gabriella said trying to catch her breath. Ryan went all around the school looking for Sharpay

"Hey, I call dibs." I said running away from her and hid in the trees, she tried to climb up, but she kept falling down the trees. I pulled her up the tree and kissed her on the lips, because she had been trying to climb up to me, then I cimbed of the trees. She had went to math class to study methods for science.

"What you called dibs?" Gabriella said to me before chasing after me, I caught a glimpse of her with a smile. She thought that she had lost me, but I was right behind her and took her back to class.

"Yes, I do have dibs on crushing on you." I told her walking her back to class to do some practising for the Winter Spring Musical.

"I know, you have dibs on crushing on me." She said before holding my hand and kissed me on the lips, before we could go back in side Taylor the freak had walked in front of us.

"I know, you have dibs on crushing on me, because your my girlfriend." I had been right she was my girlfriend and I would never forget about that, I am going to love her forever more. I leaned in and kissed he deeply on the lips she had resonded back to me. Then I went back to reality hoping thar she would have noticed by now. She had waitied for this day to come forever. She and me were going to be Troyella forever.

I looked over to her and walked to the bus, then I kissed her right on the lips. She couldn't believe that I kissed her on the lips, before walking her back to the classroom. I quickly catched a glimpse of her, before walking of to sit in my favourite seat of the entire classroom.

* * *

Gabriella's Povs.

"I had waited for this moment Troy." I said, but he had to walk of to find Sharpay. He had wished he had never kissed me on my lips, but I loved it. No matter what I was going to love him forever more than he thought to him self and now that he had kissed me I had to love him more than any thing in the world. There was no preasure in that, but I had to think more about my future, what I really needed for my entire life, I had to care for what I wanted to believe in and to believe Troy and myself.

"I Know, you have." He said putting his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

I adored him to kiss me and I didn't want to go to class, but I had to. I walked to class with Troy and he saw Sharpay looking at him giving him a flirty look, but he just ignored it and went to sit in his favourite seat of the classroom.

I had more time to think about him and I couldn't get him of my mind. I had been trying to sleep, but it only gotten worse I was madly, truly and deeply in love with him for real.

"Troy, I need you to come to my house, I can't sleep." I told him down the phone line. He had waited for this moment to come all his entire life. I didn't know why I had missed him all my life as he climbed up the tree, he had climbed on to the terrace, he then kissed me on the lips and slept beside me holding me very and so tightly, pulled me into a hug.

"I couldn't sleep either." He said and I sighed, then I went to sleep in his arms. The next day had come and Troy had disappeared to school to meet his friend Chad. He had noticed that Troy was a popular now, he had thought of asking me to ask Sharpay in with the populars, but I couldn't ask her,. because she would say no to me. We were all in this together.

"neither, of us could sleep, Troy." He had already known that we couldn't sleep at all, so we both had fallen asleep together. He kissed me on the neck before he had fallen fast sleep with me.

We both walked of to class and Chad had been looking at us all day, but then he looked away from us.

* * *

Main lesson had began and Troy and Gabriella had to walk in, then they both set down in their seats. They both had thought deeply about their future, so had their best friends. They had supported them all together.

"Good morning, everybody." Miss. Durbus said and all of the students didn't moan this time.

"Morning, Miss. Durbus." Everybody said and she gived them all a happy smile, then went to sit in her seat looking at everybody with a smile.

"The drama club needs new people." Miss Durbus said with a small smile

* * *

**This is my new chapter for Troyella. But don't hate it the chapter is forever staying the way it is to me and to the reviewers. Please review no mean reviews this time.**


End file.
